Voice
by iffy-dit2
Summary: Rukawa Kaede is forced by his parents to have voice lessons on weejends and he dreads tha day he sets foot in his music school. Then he hears this voice...


"Voice"  
  
A/N: Hey peeps! This is my first fic so please do read and review. I would love to here from feedbacks. Thanks a bunch… Mwaaaaah…….  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SLAM DUNK (I wish I do). Takehiko Inoue is the creator. He's Dr. T the Basketball Know-it-all in the series. Yuki Miya is from my own crazy head.  
  
Chappie 1 – Have we met?  
  
Rukawa Kaede snored when he cycled his way to the Rukawa Mansion and managed to arrive safely. He got off his bicycle and hurried off inside the house. As soon as he got in, his mother called him from his father's study.  
  
"Kaede dear, your father and I have discussed about you going to Kanagawa Music School on weekends." Mrs. Rukawa said softly.  
  
Rukawa only kept quiet during the whole conversation. His mom explained from the why to the where. They knew him too well, when he does not show any sign that means he disagrees. So, her mother had a plan B.  
  
His mom lifted her voice louder and more powerful. "Rukawa Kaede you are to be banned from basketball if you disagree upon this matter. We know you can hit a note or two. You rarely open your mouth."  
  
He did what a good son would do. He just nodded as an agreement. (Jeez! He doesn't even communicate to his parents. Weird.. Hey, I adore the guy too, in his own unique way.)  
  
[SHOHOKU HIGHSCHOOL]  
  
Rukawa slept again during Physics. His teachers are already immune because he just ignores them (or punches them even) and goes back to sleep when they even bother to wake him up. His nappie was disturbed since someone had purposely dropped his or her books and landed on his right foot with a big THUD! Bull's eye!  
  
"Aww!"  
  
Rukawa looked up and turned to his right. He was not thrilled to see that he had a new seatmate. It seemed to be occupied by a girl who wears sporty clothes, has a red cap on her head backwards and chews bubble gum. She certainly is not Ayako.  
  
"Gomen nasai," the girl whispered and picked up her books.  
  
Rukawa just ignored her and went back to his slumber.  
  
The next day was his first day in music school. He was still too tired since they had die-hard basketball practice yesterday. 'I guess I would just come in late to that stupid school. It won't hurt, I guess. I wish I talked more often so I wouldn't have to sing.' (We support your wish all the way and it would go down in SD history Kaede-kun)  
  
By ten-thirty in the morning he got up, showered, ate brunch and snoozed during cycling to Kanagawa Music School. Halfway, he almost hit an innocent newspaper boy. And he was lucky that a car avoided him and instead it bumped into a lamppost. Luck was on his side today. Just as he was outside the music school's gates, he collided with a girl carrying tons of books sending it in all sorts of directions.  
  
"Baka," the girl muttered.  
  
'She looks familiar. Red cap?'  
  
As usual he ignored the poor girl and made his way inside. It took him long enough to find a space for his beloved bicycle. He went inside the building and was welcomed with the most angelic voice he has ever heard. 'She can sing.' The melody and harmony were music in his ears and gave him the feeling that he is going to enjoy his stay.  
  
A middle-aged man wearing a tuxedo disturbed his peaceful pleasure. "Ohayo Gosaimas! How can I be of service young sir?"  
  
"Rukawa Kaede…voice lessons…" Rukawa blurted out from irritation. (Glad that the man understood him right away.)  
  
Then, the voice just stopped. Rukawa was full of curiosity. 'Who owns that voice?'  
  
"Mr. Rukawa, this way please…"  
  
He followed.  
  
The man opened two large doors revealing a huge room with a throng of students everywhere. From drummers to composers to anything you could possibly associate music with. Students practicing and arguing and makes a lot of noise. The man went to a girl who looks like Rukawa has the same age with, dressed in sporty clothes and wears a red cap backwards.  
  
'She looks rather familiar' Rukawa thought hard but did not ring any bells (a/n: did not remember anything).  
  
The man in tux introduced the both of them. "Mr. Rukawa, this is Ms. Yuki Miya. She will be your substitute voice instructor since the real instructor will arrive from USA next month. I'll leave the both of you alone to get yourselves acquainted."  
  
"Arigato," Miya-sempai said.  
  
Rukawa just nodded his thanks.  
  
"Have we met before?" Rukawa asked. (He can converse, right? Good luck!)  
  
Although she is a bit boyish she acts like a one hundred percent girly-girl. "Well, you ignored me twice in two consecutive days. I'm your new classmate, not to mention seatmate and you almost killed me this morning with your bike. Were you asleep when you were cycling?"  
  
'She is kinda pretty.' Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail and she had deep hazelnut eyes. 'Sexy'  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Let's start the orientation," Miya announced.  
  
End of Chappie 1 – Have we met?  
  
Hey you! Yes you…Did ya read? So what do you say? Will I continue this or not? Any comments or whatever are accepted. Please do review…. 


End file.
